


Flowers

by commanderhedakru



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: They laid in bed naked, kelley caressed down Hope's arm. She looked into her eyes and shook her head."What? Is something wrong?"  Kelley looked up and shook her head."No... just... please don't hurt me? ... there are oceans in your eyes and i can feel myself going under and i just... will you be there? When i need to come up for air, will you be there?" Hope kissed the top of her hand."I'll be there till the last petal falls, i'll be there for  the last winter our flower blooms.. i won't leave you.." kelley smiled and held her."Good."





	

"Yesterday i thought i saw your shadow running around.. after two months i still see you.." Hope whipped her tears as she ran her fingers through the younger girls hair. 

"Alex and Tobin are together .. i don't know if they told you but they got it together Kels, they are happy.. i'm sorry.. i'm so sorry Kelley.." her lips trembled as her knees hit the ground and she remembered the night. 

She held on the the wheel tight.   
"I just don't understand what the problem is!"

"How can you say that Hope? I love you! Of course i don't want to share you with some guy."

"Love me? Why because we've had sex a couple of times?"

"Sex? Really did you just say that?"

"What you thought it was more then that?" Hope laughed bitterly, her eyes were on Kelleys instead of looking at the road.   
"We were just sex Kelley, i don't, i could never love you.." she watched the girl be taken aback and her eyes turn lifeless before a truck impacted their car. 

Doctors came and told Hope she had to go home. Hope nodded , by now she was used to it. She walked to Kelley and kissed her forehead.   
"I'll be back tomorrow.." she cleaned herself up and drove home, they were playing the semi finals against Sweden tomorrow, she was still their starting goalkeeper but all she could think about was Kelley. 

The next game came and she stood once again in front of the goal, she was putting on her glove when she saw the tattooed flower on her wrist, small enough to be only hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

 

They had just won the world cup. After 16 years of chasing it they had made it. Hope's first reaction was to celebrate with carli and Kelley. She was dying to see the defender. Everyone walked to the stage as the cup was lifted. This was the happiest day of her life. It was all worth it and she could now see it. She felt someone kiss her head and smiled as she met green eyes , she saw the girl had the biggest smile on her face. She hugged her close to her body.   
"We did it Kels.." 

Later that night

They could hear the party going on in all the rooms below. They walked through the hallways hand in hand. Soon they made it to the garden, it was beautiful and it smelled amazing. Kelley gasped and ran to a flower while Hope just rolled her eyes. 

"What squirrel got your attention now?"

"Not a squirrel... this time. Do you know what this is?"  Hope frowned not wanting to point out the obvious. 

"A flower? What a crime , a flower in a flower garden.." kelley gave her a look. 

"Remind me why i like you again ? No! It's a cereus! It blooms once a year and only after midnight.. " 

Hope smiled in fascination as the girl went on, she realized how rare and beautiful the flower was, just like the flower , Hope knew she could only love Kelley after midnight, when nobody was watching. 

"Do you want it? I'm sure i could cut it for you. "

"No. Hope there are somethings that are just best kept away from ones desire in order for them to survive.."

"Like the flower?" Kelley smiled sadly at Hope 'like you'.

"Yeah... like the flower. " 

The next day Kelley came down to the garden and noticed Hope staring intensively to the flower. 

"She won't bloom again for another year Hope.." hope almost jumped out of her skin then relaxed.

"But what if i can't wait another year to see her. "

"Is she beautiful.." the older women gulped and nodded. "Is she worth it.." 

"Like no other.."

"Then i don't see a reason not to wait.."

Hope smiled sadly, she had gotten the tattoo after the accident. She looked to the side of the post and smiled when she saw a flower, as per instinct sha went to grab it but stopped herself to caress it. 

"I'm doing what you showed me Kels. I'm looking at pretty things but not killing them; im so sorry i didn't listen sooner.." she closed her eyes and looked at the sweden dressed players. After the game game they celebrated and she saw JJ approaching with something. 

"Here, i saw you looking at t.." she pulled out the flower that had grown next to her net. 

"No.. no. What did you do julie.. what did you do!" JJ was taken aback.   
"I'm sorry i thought you wanted it.."

"I didn't. It grew next to me and i found it beautiful. I was beginning to love it but love isn't about possession is about appreciation. Somethings are appreciated from afar so they could live even if it's killing you that you can't have it.." Hope felt her eyes water as her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Ms. Solo, this is California General Hospital regarding Kelley O'Hara? We are sorry for your lost ma'am... Your friend has been declared dead tonight at 8:20 pm, would you like us to call anyone?" Hope was numb. This was not happening, she let the phone fall and she grabbed the flower running back to her post. She shook her head as her tears fell hard as did the rain from the sky. She opened a hole and tried to put the flower back. 

" no no no no no no." She looked at the gloomy sky. "I'm sorry okay! I am sorry but please bring her back to me.. please i need her! I love her! " she fell in a praying position sobbing infront of the flower. "I can't lose her, i can't live with out her forgive me please. Please let me have her back.. i didn't mean to hurt her, her beauty.. i can't lose her.." she sobbed infront of the dead flower, no amount of prayers can change the fate of her now gone flowers. 

She remembers one of their final conversations.   
\--- ---- ----

 

They laid in bed naked, kelley caressed down Hope's arm. She looked into her eyes and shook her head. 

"What? Is something wrong?"  Kelley looked up and shook her head. 

"No... just... please don't hurt me? ... there are oceans in your eyes and i can feel myself going under and i just... will you be there? When i need to come up for air, will you be there?" Hope kissed the top of her hand. 

"I'll be there till the last petal falls, i'll be there for  the last winter our flower blooms.. i won't leave you.." kelley smiled and held her. 

"Good.."


End file.
